


Never Again

by girlunafraid23



Series: Our Theme Song [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Desperate Measures, Fluff, Gen, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:41:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlunafraid23/pseuds/girlunafraid23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When it came to Mickey and Ian's personalities, they were practically polar opposites. Mickey didn't really know how to be nice and charming while he watched Ian charm every person he met just by smiling in their direction. Sometimes, Mickey had no idea how they always managed to fit so well together. Of course they fought, besides the fact that they were completely different, it was in their nature to fight. Afterwards though, one of them would always walk back in sheepishly, holding beer or weed as a way to say 'I'm sorry'. "</p><p>Mickey's jealousy is always getting him into trouble with Ian and after a fight he resorts to desperate measures. (Future Fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> I Swear This Time I Mean It by Mayday Parade

When it came to Mickey and Ian's personalities, they were practically polar opposites. Mickey didn't really know how to be nice and charming while he watched Ian charm every person he met just by smiling in their direction. Sometimes, Mickey had no idea how they always managed to fit so well together. Of course they fought, besides the fact that they were completely different, it was in their nature to fight. Afterwards though, one of them would always walk back in sheepishly, holding beer or weed as a way to say 'I'm sorry'.

Mickey was already in a shitty mood that day from a long day at work, having to pull the weight of some of the guys at the construction site because they showed up completely hungover. He was so pissed that punching one of them in the face when he got lippy barely made him feel any better. 

He was sitting on the subway heading home, his head leaning against the window when he felt someone sit down next to him. Mickey was hardly bothered, it was public transportation for fuck's sake. But it was when he felt someone tap him on the shoulder that he grew tense. 

The man who tapped him looked familiar but Mickey couldn't place it. He just glared at him, waiting for him to say something. When he didn't speak fast enough, Mickey growled out at him, "What the fuck do you want?"

"You live with that redhead, don't you," the man asked, smiling at him like it was a peace offering. What did this guy want with Ian? 

Mickey could feel his face burning while he bared his teeth at him, nodding tightly. "Why the fuck do you care about Ian," He asked, his voice full of venom that made the man flinch away slightly, but he stayed seated next to Mickey.

Whatever this guy wanted was going to piss Mickey off, he could tell. The guy smiled at him again, but with less enthusiasm than before. "I'm Henry, I live in a different apartment building, but I go to the bar a lot that he works at. I've seen you there with him so I wanted to ask if he was, well, single. I figure he's a bit of a flirt but I don't know if he's actually willing or not." 

It took everything in Mickey's power not to beat the guy into the floor. "No, he's not fucking single. And he's not fucking willing either so leave him the alone, got it?" Mickey was practically snarling at him, and it didn't take much convincing for the guy to get the point and scamper away quickly.

Now Mickey was angry for a completely new reason. What the fuck did he mean, Ian was a flirt? Sure he could talk people up and a lot of the customers at the bar liked him, but whenever Mickey was there he didn't think he was a flirt. Was he fucking behind Mickey's back though, acting like everything was fine whenever he came in? Mickey clenched his fist, the rest of the ride home seeming to take even longer. 

When he got to their loft door, he hardly hesitated before swinging it open. That was always his biggest problem. He was irrational when it came to his temper and even more so when it came to Ian. He slammed the door so hard he heard Ian drop a plate from the kitchen.

"What the fuck Mick? You scared the shit outta me. What's going on," He asked, obviously confused. Mickey never came home this angry, even only really shitty days. Ian had the early shift at the bar and by the looks of it, he was making dinner since there was food all over his t-shirt.

In his mind, Mickey was hoping to be as calm as he could muster while confronting Ian. But his mouth had a different idea, apparently, "You fucking other people?" He could practically taste how bitter he sounded while he scowled at the redhead, hardly softening his glare.

"Excuse me," Ian asked, his eyes darkening at the accusation. Mickey just stood there, his hands both in tight fists, waiting for Ian to actually answer the question. His jealousy was always getting him in trouble with Ian and it was usually the reason they fought. He hated that he was so vulnerable when it came to the idea of Ian fucking behind his back, but he never stopped believing Ian deserved more than him.

Ian sneered, his face turning red when Mickey didn't say anything. "So can I ask why you think I'm suddenly fucking behind your back or does that even matter? For Christ's sake Mickey."

"Some asshole on the subway came up to me and started fucking talking about you. He wondered if you were willing to go home with him since you flirt with everyone at the fucking bar. So tell just tell me," Mickey yelled, his pulse racing as he stared at Ian. But Ian didn't soften, he just scoffed at him, turning his head as he clenched his jaw.

Before Mickey could say anything else, Ian turned towards him again, "You know what Mick, I don't care what people are telling you on the subway. All I care about is that you believe me, but you never fucking do. You're always accusing me of shit like this and every time you come back and realize you were wrong. I'm not going to deal with this tonight, but for the record, I haven't cheated on you and I'm never planning on fucking cheating on you."

Mickey felt his shoulders relax at first, but then when he realized Ian was grabbing his jacket, he tensed up again, "Where the fuck you think you're going?"

"I told you, I'm not dealing with this tonight. So fuck off Milkovich," Ian told him before yanking the door open and slamming it behind him. 

The apartment felt cold the minute he left and Mickey stared at the door for a while, hoping he would walk back in and let him apologize. But he didn't come back in and everything was quiet. When he finally came to his senses and realized how badly he fucked up, he knew it was going to take more to win Ian over again so he better figure something out now.

It was around midnight when Ian walked back into their loft. Mickey was sitting on the couch, blankly watching TV when the door opened. His head quickly looked over and saw him taking off his jacket, avoiding Mickey's gaze. "Ian," He said quietly, knowing it would catch his attention for sure. 

Ian looked over at him, the hurt in his eyes clear as day. He looked at if he thought Mickey would just say something even worse, kick him while he was down, which made him wince at the thought of Ian thinking that.

Being raised in the Milkovich house, Mickey was opposed to apologize for anything even when it was in fact his fault. He didn't even know how to vocalize the words, but he knew that Ian wasn't going to just let him light up a joint for him and then move on. So he swallowed his pride and said, "I'm sorry, Ian. Fuck, I get jealous and I take it out on you. I'm fucking stupid but you already knew that."

"Yeah," Ian said after a beat. "I did already know that." Mickey looked up at him and saw the small smile he was trying to hide which made Mickey smile in return. 

The two of them stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before he said, "I finished dinner. I put a plate in the oven." That wasn't entirely uncommon for them. If one of them had a late night, they'd put a plate of food in the oven to stay warm until the other got home.

Ian nodded at him and headed towards the kitchen. Mickey waited on the couch for a second before getting up and following him. He knew Ian saw it when his footsteps stopped short. "Mickey," Ian called out unsure. 

Mickey was standing behind him, blushing and probably looking uncomfortable, when Ian turned around to look at him. His eyes were wide with surprise but one of his shit-eating grins was taking place on his face. He watched the redhead walk towards the kitchen table, hesitantly reaching over to touch the vase of roses like they were going to bite him. "Wow," Ian said, as if it wasn't just some stupid flowers. 

"Yeah well, I was fucking wrong and I didn't know what else to do. If you don't like 'em or whatever then you can like throw them out. It's gay but it's all I could think of," Mickey rambled, unsure of what to say now. When he came up with the idea, it happened a lot better in his head.

But Gallagher just turned towards him, smiling so big he thought his face might break. "Thank you, Mick. Now I don't know what to say."

Mickey snorted at that, "That's a first." Ian rolled his eyes but continued smiling while he looked at the flowers at the table. Finally he turned to face Mickey and before he could say anything else, Ian leaned in and kissed him. Ian's lips were soft against his and he couldn't help but sigh against his mouth. 

This time, they didn't kiss like they were dominating each other like they usually did. It was one of the few times they were gentle, Ian's tongue sliding in to expertly stroke Mickey's. He could feel one of Ian's hands cup his cheek while the other buried itself in his hair. Mickey wrapped his arms around his waist, pulling him in closer, his thumbs drawing circles on his hipbones. 

When they pulled away, Ian sighed, "You're not going to leave, are you?" 

The question surprised Mickey. He was wondering if Ian would leave, but he wasn't sure why Gallagher would even consider the thought that Mickey might walk out. He was a runner before, but if he didn't walk away during the first frustrating months of Ian's return during physical therapy, he wasn't going to leave now.

"I'm not going anywhere. This time I mean it and you can fucking count on that," Mickey said, knowing full well Ian could break him if he left. He didn't think he knew how to survive without him anymore.

Ian smiled a little, leaning in closely to brush their lips. "Good. Because I'd kill you if you did," He told him, swallowing Mickey's laugh when he pulled him back in, kissing him harder which Mickey knew would turn into something else. But like everyone said, make-up sex was the best sex.


End file.
